epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Teddyfail/Coen Brothers vs The Wachowskis - Epic Fail Battles of History
It's none of the brothers that anyone want. Again, my series. I do what I want. Anyway, it's the directors and writers of many crime drama and dark comedy the Coen Brothers, against the creators of the Matrix series the Wachowskis, to see which brothers (but one aren't brothers anymore, so pair? duo? people? ummm... directors? Yeah that works) directors in Hollywood. Again, thanks Jella for making the sweet ass cover. <3 Cast The Wachowskis: EpicLLOYD as Andy Wachowski Mamrie Hart as Lana Wachowski The Coen Brothers: Nice Peter as Joel Coen Zach Sherwin as Ethan Coen Other Nice Peter as Neo EpicLLOYD as Agent Smith Mike Betette as The Dude Aaron Zaragoza as Anton Chigurh 'The battle' ('''Note:'Andy is in gray. Lana is in pink. Joel is in dark brown. Ethan is in light brown. If either group is rapping at the same time, they are in regular text.)'' EPIC FAIL BATTLES OF HISTORY THE COEN BROTHERS VS THE WACKOWSKI BROTHERS BEGIN Beat begins at 0:19 'The Wachowskis:' It's clear that the winners are the Wachowski brothers Making action films and video games unlike any others We got the technical master piece that you can never beat While you two making film endings that are always incomplete What we made are Revolutionary, effect not like any other kind Shooting disses in the air like we are shooting bullets time From Fargo to Roderick Jaynes, you two lie as much as you can So it's clear that directing is not a Country For these Old Men 'Coen Brothers:' O Brother, when lecturing two who are budget over spender We must told them not to be two fucking one hit wonders And stop adding boring bible shit when making a sci-fi trilogy So let the maker of Big Lebowski to crush the Wachowskis Our bars are colder than Fargo, beating you two are just Blood Simple Sense8 our flows when it's even better than our TV show Have your taste gone down after earning all of those dollars Want to beat The-Two-Headed director? Talk to our Oscars 'The Wachowskis:' I got the Freedom award while you think your Oscars' solid gold Why don't you bang more chicks from the production? Cause that's what we're told Now you Enter the Matrix cause I can see you turning green And hide from the real world cause we're the best directors you've seen 'Coen Brothers:' We're writing original classic, down to every single detail And here's movies that copying others, from this nerd and half male Better call your doctor again cause you get Burned After this Reading Your raps are worst than that shit film Jupiter Ascending WHO WON? YOU DECIDE! EPIC.... (Many bullets shooting toward the logo as it bends and avoid the bullets, like in the Matrix.) FAIL BATTLES OF HISTORY WHO WON? The Wachowskis The Coen Brothers Trivia *This battle originally planned to have the Lumière Brothers as 3rd party, but due to lazyness and this battle is obscure enough already, they were scrapped. Hints for the next battle In a nut Shell: Category:Blog posts